Where Strengthness comes from: a Super Smash Bros fanfiction
by GodxSatan is real
Summary: Despite fighting in three Smash tournaments, Zelda never really improved her fighting style, no matter the generation. To make matters worst, Sheik, became a character of her own. When the Princess sinks deep into desperation and pushes away the few friends she has, she meets a new character in her life who will change her. The question is: will it be for the best? Or the worst?


"GAME!"

The loud voice of the ever so familiar Announcer rung all around the stage as it transitioned to the victory screen. The proud figure of Falco erected in front of the screen with the obnoxious cheering in the background. Despite all of this, you could still somehow make out Zelda's underwhelming presence on his side, flatly clapping alongside the NPC crowd. It was only protocol for her to be there and be a good sport to the winner, even if the player was extremely annoying.

When they came out of the battle room, a swarm of Nintendo fighters came to greet them, however Zelda knew that they were mostly there for the winner. She learned to accept it. While they were congratulating him, the Princess strode to her favourite sanctuary: the bar.

It was very obviously different from the Brawl tournament, where the style was more old-fashioned Irish pubs. Here, everything is white! The only thing that wasn't white as snow was the blue light glowing underneath the bar stand and the bottles containing drinks neatly stacked on the shelves behind the bar. _"I'm going to turn blind if I keep looking at it"_ thought Zelda to herself as passed other competitors such as Wario, Fox and Bowser.

The bartender, who was a blue Toad, looked at her, waiting for her order.

"Vermouth please." finally said Zelda.

While the drink was being prepared, the Princess's mind wandered off to past events. It was her second Smash tournament, her ancestor being the first Zelda joining the Melee tournament. All these she was always placed low-tier and by the looks of it, she'll probably be low-tier again.

"Hey Zelda!" chirped a familiar voice.

"Oh hey Peach."

Peach took the stool beside Zelda. She then ordered a Shirley Temple at the blue Toad.

"I think you were amazing during the game!" continued Peach.

On a screen right above the bar, there was a replay of her fight with Falco, with her getting knocked out of the stage in slow-motion many times. The battle was set on the 8-bit DK stage. Her areal control wasn't as good Falco's, so he took advantage of that, which granted him victory.

"God do I hate being picked at random!"

"Oh cheer up sweetie!", Peach nudged her, "It's only the second day of the new tournament, you'll get better at it!" Zelda's only answer was taking another gulp from her drink.

"By the way, why isn't Link here?"

"He's fighting that Icarus guy."

"I believe his name is Pit, he seems like a nice kid."

On the corner of their eyes, Zelda was able to watch the heated battle between Pit and Link. They were absolutely not holding back, judging by the fury on their faces. The angel's double-edged sword kept clashing onto the Master Sword. Despite all their efforts, not one of them would go off the Pokémon stage.

During the fight, Falco went inside of the pub and gave Zelda a condescending look. She glared at him and turned her back on him. Peach finally received her Shirley Temple and was beginning sipping it.

The Mushroom Princess looked at her and said, "You know Zelda, if there's something on your mind, you can just tell me."

Taken aback by the question, Zelda didn't said anything at first. An uncomfortable silence installed between them, waiting for the saving grace to happen.

"GAME" suddenly yelled the Announcer.

The princesses simultaneously snapped their heads back at the television. It turns out, Link won by a single kill when he kicked Pit the stage during the last few seconds. The latter was unhappily clapping on the victory screen. Zelda was smiling at the former's victorious expression. The screen then turned pitch black.

The Hyrulian Princess finished her drink in one gulp, stood from her stool and walked towards the door.

"Zelda…"

"Hmm?" Zelda turned around towards Peach.

Peach looked at her worriedly "If you do need support, please tell us. We're your friends after all…"

"… Sure"

Zelda then walked away from her and pushed the doors of the bar wide open. Link and Pit were both being congratulated, however Pit was still not over his failure with his apparent wings drooping.

Link's face was stoic, until it immediately lit up when he saw Zelda and excitedly strode towards her. Even the Princess of Hyrule couldn't remain heartless upon seeing her favourite knight like this.

" _The competition shouldn't even matter that much."_ She thought as they walked to the gardens while holding hands. The stars were barely perceptible with a the clouds hanging over them. _"I don't even talk to most of these people."_

The garden was creepily deserted with no creatures in sight. The flowers were beautiful, but the colors were dulled down due to the darkness of night. The only thing that was standing out was the humongous fountain in the center of the garden, spraying crystal clear water.

" _I'm the Princess of Hyrule, I shouldn't have to prove my worth…_

… _right?"_


End file.
